The Feeling of Falling
by dracos.girl.hermione
Summary: He looked up at her face waiting for her to say something else, expecting her to rage at the fact that the former death eater was now Head Boy. Waiting for her to basically lose her rocker at him. But she said nothing else. She had nothing else to say. He could see in her face that she was tired. Bags under her eyes showed him that she wasn't sleeping well.


Hermione Jean Granger, the brains of the golden trio was sitting in the Head compartment on the hogwarts train head towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone knew she would get the position of Head Girl. Hell even her parents knew.

But here she was already in her uniform waiting for the head boy to walk in, she was nervous, she thought maybe Neville would get the position, obviously Harry got it but he declined of course. After everything that had happened for the past 7 years, this was not what he wanted. He wanted a normal year at the school which means relaxing considering it was their last year.

Things had been slightly tense between the three of the gold trio, Ron had been mourning the death of Fred so he had distanced himself to the point he stopped talking to Hermione until recently. She thought that maybe they would pick up where they left off but he never mentioned anything and she didn't want to push it. She was just going to wait in the back ground until he was ready for something to happen between them.

Harry was okay but he still helped out Molly Weasley when needed, he also spent a lot of time with his Aunt and Uncle, things between him and them were finally becoming good. He finally felt relaxed in his life, no threats to his life, no longer a horcrux and happy to go back to Hogwarts without having to worry when Voldemort was going to come back and attack. Life was kind of good for him.

Hermione on the other hand was a different story, same in the regards to mourning the dead with Ron and Harry. But she couldnt shake off the nightmares she was having. Screaming in her sleep, no one knew about them since she would always put up silencing charms. But she wasn't coping. Other than that they were ok.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door slid open and there stood the last person she thought she would ever see again. There stood Draco Malfoy in his wizarding cloak from home, obviously cost a fortune but of course he wouldn't have a problem affording it. But as she stared at him she noticed that there was something different about him, besides the fact his blonde hair fell into eyes which was not slick back like he would previously in the past and the dark circles around his eyes like he wasn't sleeping properly. It was like it was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't figure it out.

He cleared his throat which snapped her out of her thoughts. she realised she was staring at him. she looked away and stared out the window at the scenery before them. Then it was in that moment he would break the silence.

"Granger...um...is it ok if I sit in here?"

Her head snapped up the sound of his voice, she was in utter shock at was just been said. She had never heard Malfoy be so...polite.

She hesitated at first, not knowing what what to say, Malfoy saw this, "Fine I will go find somewhere else"  
His tone of voice changed, back to same old Malfoy

"Wait! I'm sorry, its just... never mind. I'm not sure you realised, Malfoy, but this is the Head Compartment. Im Just waiting for the Head Boy to turn up."

He sighed, he had a feeling this wouldn't end well. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an item.

It was then Hermione realised he had a Badge. Written on it was something she never thought she would see in her entire life:

DRACO MALFOY  
 _Head Boy_

"Oh"

He looked up at her face waiting for her to say something else, expecting her to rage at the fact that the former death eater was now Head Boy. Waiting for her to basically lose her rocker at him. But she said nothing else. She had nothing else to say. He could see in her face that she was tired. Bags under her eyes showed him that she wasn't sleeping well.

He knew how she felt in that aspect, he kept dreaming about the war, when his house was occupied with the death eaters and the one person everyone feared. The one person who could have only been defeated by the one and only famous Harry Potter. He was never going to admit that her screams also haunted his dreams when Bellatrix was using the Cruciatus Curse on her. It was never a sound he ever wanted to hear, from anyone ever but of course there wasn't a choice.

He just stood there waiting for her to say anything.

She had thought about going off, if it wasn't the fact she was tired from the night before from not sleeping and screaming waking up then she might have said something but she was tired and just wanted peace and quiet. Sitting with her friends wasn't going to give her that.

She knew that they would just talk about quidditch anyway with Ginny. Something she would never understand.

"You can sit with me if you like, I wont bite, Malfoy. I am going to warn you though. If you pissed me off one bit I will not hesitate to hex you and turn you into a ferret"

He used his famous smirk, thinking she would never do it anyway considering she might lose her chance on keeping her Head Girl title. But he just nodded in understanding. And they sat in silence for the rest of the train ride.


End file.
